Hilo:Ondina62/@comment-24226160-20140617144650
Acabo de ver tu video de NicoNicoDouga y esta es tu descripción: It is the Rina Append Warm's demo ! And if you have look my deviantart, you have view the news Colorlightloid, their demo are for later. And it is horrible a guy has created a fake Rina ! The copy voice is horrible ! The guy have created a fake Rina because I don't wanted give his the Rina's model. So he and his friends are put "harassing" me but you can just ignore their. Sooo I HAVE NOT A YOUTUBE CHANNEL just a deviantart and this "Nico channel" For the append Warm I don't wanted a child voice. And I have use the Rina Append Warm model. Thanks for the 100 views of the other video ! Lo primero, soy una chica C: y segundo... SI QUIERES LLEVARTE BIEN CONMIGO NO DEBERÍAS HACER ESO Y MENOS DECIR QUE MI MALDITA RINA ES LA COPIA BARATA CUANDO LA CREÉ EN 2012 Y SUPUÉSTAMENTE LA TUYA FUE CREADA EN 2010 Y NO HAY PRUEBAS, QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA, TU PRIEMRA IMAGEN SE SUBIÓ EN 2013 Y AL FINAL NO ME VAS A DEJAR OTRO MODO QUE EL DE INSULTARTE Y DENUNCIARTE, PORQUE YA ME ESTOY CANSANDO DE TUS TONTERÍAS DE NIÑITA, NO SÉ QUE EDAD TENDRÁS, PERO PARECES UNA NIÑA, LADRONA QUE ROBA UNA COSA Y EN SU PROPIO VIDEO CON EL DISEÑO ROBADO DICES QUE YO SOY LA COPIA?!?!!? VENGA POR DIOS, TE LO DIGO, YO VOY DE CAMINO A LOS 16 Y ESTAS TONTERÍAS ME LAS PASO POR LA FLOR, NENA, DEJA YA DE ARRUINARME, CADA VEZ QUE VEO UNA IMAGEN TUYA O VIDEO ME DAN GANAS DE TIRAR MI ORDENADOR POR LA VENTANA PORQUE YA ESTOY HARTA DE TÍ Y DE TUS PUTAS ESTUPIDECES, ME JODES LA VIDA PORQUE TE ADUEÑAS Y ENCIMA LA GENTE SE PIENSA QUE EL DISEÑO DE RINA KAGAMINE APPEND WARM ES TUYO, Y NO ES VERDAD, NO ME PIENSO RENDIR CONTRA UNA NIÑA QUE NO DA LA CARA Y EN SU PROPIO VIDEO QUE DEMUESTRA TU COPIA VAS Y PONES QUE LA MÍA ES FALSA, SABES QUÉ? YO TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA CUENTA EN NND Y SUBO VIDEOS DE RINA. Y SI LA VOZ DE MI RINA TE MOLESTA , NO LA ESCUCHES, YA QUE SE LA HICE ASÍ A PROPÓSITO PARA DISTINGUIRLA, NO COMO LA TUYA QUE ES RIN UN POCO MÁS GRAVE CON VOCALOID 3, LO SÉ, YO TAMBIÉN LO UTILIZO Y TE LO PUEDO ASEGURAR YA, ASÍ QUE CÁLLATE YA DE UNA VEZ Y DEJA DE ROBARME, DEJA DE HACER QUE LA GENTE SE CREA ESA MENTIRA Y SI DE VERDAD QUIERES LLEVARTE BIEN CONMIGO, NO METAS MÁS MIERDA EN EL ASUSTO YA, JODER, ME TIENES NEGRA, AL FINAL TE DENUNCIARÉ Y NO CREAS QUE LO DIGO EN BROMA, TENGO CONTACTOS, TÚ SIGUE ROBANDO, VENGA, PERO VAS A ACABAR PERDIENDO TÚ PORQUE TE MIEN TES A TÍ MISMA Y SI UNA ESTÁ SEGURA DE ALGO, NO DICE QUE ALGUIEN HA ROBADO, NO, CHICA, NO, LO QUE SE HACE ES INTENTAR RECUPERAR TODO LO QUE TE HAN QUITADO, TODO ESE TIEMPO HACIENDO DISEÑOS QUE NO CONVENCÍAN, TODO ESE TIEMPO CONFIGURANDO VOCES PORQUE SONABA BIEN EN UNA PARTE Y NO EN OTRA, ADELANTE, SIGUE, TÚ PUEDES, ROBA, PERO QUE SEPAS QUE NUNCA VOY A LLEVARME BIEN CONTIGO POR LO QUE ME ESTÁS HACIENDO. CON MUCHO ODIO, IRIS